


If you don't remember his name in the morning, bring him to Starbucks

by jeolmeoniji



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Attempt at Humor, Fluff, M/M, Texting, changkyun is only mentioned as I.M., hoseok is cute and lost and stressed, hyungwon is that best friend you want to murder, i'm sorry idk how to tag this mess, minhyuk is called 'Beautiful' for half the ff lol, minhyuk is hawt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-20
Updated: 2017-06-20
Packaged: 2018-11-16 16:24:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,712
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11256639
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jeolmeoniji/pseuds/jeolmeoniji
Summary: Hoseok wakes up on a Sunday morning with a Beautiful Handsome Man™ in his bed. Too bad he doesn't remember his name.(Also: beware of Chae Hyungwon, that best friend you can't trust)





	If you don't remember his name in the morning, bring him to Starbucks

**Author's Note:**

> i began to write this 2 months ago to avoid studying for my finals, thanks to a pic i saw on tumblr (the title comes from the pic btw but i lost said pic. lol i'm dumb)
> 
> and now i'm in holidays and i tried to finish it since a week and i'm so sorry if it's messy but here have some wonhyuk <3 <3

Hoseok stirred in his sleep, waking up slowly, disoriented, little clouds of whatever dream he had still making him confused with his surroundings. He was warm. The sun was shining right onto his face, because he never took the time to close the shutters to avoid it – even if Hyungwon always glared at him with this annoyed face he was the king of, when Hoseok would whine that the sunrays would bother the screen of his laptop and he would still do nothing about it. Honestly, Hoseok wondered why Hyungwon never killed him because he could be a little spoiled brat sometimes, but Hoseok thought he had the right to annoy his roommate, because what was the purpose of having a roommate if not to annoy him.

 

Anyway. Hoseok wasn't only warm in his bed, but he also felt cosy. He knew he took extra care in chosing his mastress, but he wasn't usually waking up to something that nice. His disoriented brain also registered that he had a headache. This wasn't good to begin the day, Hoseok grimaced, shifting closer to the source of cosiness that had surprised him earlier. At least, he could enjoy it, even if he didn't know the reason of such a good feeling –

 

Someone sighed next to his ear.

 

And Hoseok swore he didn't have hallucination. But he heard a sigh and it meant that someone else was in his bedroom and the sound was so near him and. Wait.

 

Hoseok opened an eye, despite the harsh attack of the sun and the room swinging a bit because damn, his headache was making his life hard. But he didn't think of it a lot, because what he realized almost made him scream of shock.

 

There was a guy in his bed, and he was snuggling to him with such a bliss. The source of the warmness and cosiness. And _fuck_ , it wasn't just a _guy_ but a _handsome guy_ at that.

 

Hyungwon always said to Hoseok that he had an horrible face when he just woke up, drool on his chin, crusts at the corner of his eyes, horrible smell and everything. Yes, it happened that they would sleep in the same bed, but really it was just sleeping and snuggling – despite his bitch face, Hyungwon was his roommate and _best friend_ , and best friend privileges are to hug when you want and bitch about it. Anyway, Hoseok usually replied the same to Hyungwon, that he was in a bad state in the morning, but Hyungwon still had a certain style and wasn't as hideous as Hoseok claimed he was. Damn Hyungwon and his model-like face – well, ok, he was a model in real life too. Life was unfair.

 

Hoseok thought only Hyungwon could look alright in the morning. But the specimen he had in front of him – damn, he had his arms around the guy's torso _OMFG_ – was ethereal. It looked like he was glowing, pretty eyelashes caressing his cheeks, pouty rosy lips, and dark red strands hugging his forehead. His face was so thin, his jaw was no joke, so sharp – Hoseok gulped – and few silver earrings decorated his cute little ears. Hoseok had the sudden desire to know the color of his eyes, how his smile would look like, the sound of his voice. (It's only moment later that he realized he should know all of this since the guy was pretty much _naked_ in his bed. Didn't need a genius to know why they were in this situation.)

 

Hoseok held his breath when The Handsome Guy let out an other sigh and unconsciously moved closer to Hoseok. It's when their bare arms and torsos had a slight friction that Hoseok realized an other thing – Hoseok was always too slow in the morning.

 

Skin to skin. They were naked under the blanket. (No joke.)

 

A profond crimson blush warmed Hoseok's cheeks. Why was he so awkward and shy about it, while they surely did way more dirty stuff during the night? Thinking of which, few images came back to Hoseok and he bit his lips to avoid making a noise – at this point, he didn't know if it would be a moan or a sound of embarrassment. Hoseok was so done with himself. What to do now?

 

He lost his stare in admiring the other's beauty for a bit, still grateful they were hugging each other, because the warmth was surprisingly making Hoseok really calm and at ease. It wasn't often he had one-night stand but this one – oh _god_. He didn't want him to be _only_ a one-night stand – unless he discovered that his personnality was shit. It could happen. But life would really be unfair if that was the case.

 

The Handsome Guy's eyes fluttered open. Hoseok was ridiculously too close from his face, but he quite enjoyed it because the other guy's eyes were fucking pretty, sparkling with hazelnut color with hint of gold – or was it his imagination – small and pretty almond shape and Hoseok wanted to coo because at the same time, the guy looked like a sleepy and lost child barely awake in Hoseok's embrace. His eyes wandered around what he could catch of the room, and mostly Hoseok's face, like he was trying to understand the situation by registering all the clues given to him. Hoseok suddenly felt self-conscious – Hyungwon _did_ say he was ugly when he just woke up – and oh god would the guy awkwardly leave the apartment? Hoseok really did want to know more about him, his name, hobbies, if he liked this rapper I.M. and what did he study and –

 

Fuck. He didn't even remember the guy's name. And that was bad, considering the fact he wanted to leave a good impression to his one-night stand so it would evolve in something more. (Including matching rings and two children they would walk to the kindergarten together. Wait. _What?_ )

 

Hoseok's mind really was a mess. What to do, what to say?

 

He opted for something safe, something charming, something he would have said to the guy to flirt with him at the club – and maybe he flirted with him that way the previous night, but Hoseok's memory was still a black mess to remember how they arrived to this situation.

 

“Hello, beautiful,” Hoseok murmured against the guy's neck.

 

That was risky, Hoseok knew it. But what was his life without risky situations? (Hyungwon had cursed him too many times because of such similar things, he wasn't afraid anymore.)

 

Honestly, the handsome guy's reaction really pleased Hoseok and he even felt his stomach exploding with little butterflies because the sweet laugh gracing his ears was adorable and endearing and he wouldn't mind listening to it for the rest of his life. (He was _totally_ able to do so. After all, Hyungwon threatened him to murder him if he would listen one more time to I.M's new song at fucking full blast _Hoseok-I'm-not-joking-I-hear-his-_ I am what I am _-shit-once-more-and-I-push-you-through-the-window_.)

 

Hoseok noticed one more thing: the cute squirrel-like teeth of the guy. He didn't know teeth could be this cute. Well, Hoseok discovered a lot of things today.

 

“Hello, handsome,” the guy replied with teasing stars in his eyes and a cheeky smile and Hoseok gulped because what the fuck it was a little bit too much to handle that early in the day. _You're the one who's handsome_ , he wanted to reply, but his voice was stuck in his throat. The other's voice was sweet and a bit gravely, a little scratchy but definitely too hot for Hoseok. He blushed when he realized that luckily, he didn't have morning mood – the previous night must have been wild to satisfy Hoseok's sexual needs. But he was sure he could have had a boner if the other had said two more words. Not that Hoseok would mind if Beautiful (he would name him like that for the mean time, okay) was with him to take care of it. Oh god stop his thoughts.

 

Beautiful's nose scrunched up cutely like a bunny – Hoseok _almost_ lost it again for what felt like the 135479687 times already – as if he was amused but a bit confused by Hoseok's reaction. They were still snuggled together under the blanket, bare legs tangled and no shame visible despite their lack of underwears. Hoseok's noticed his hanging at the lamp on his desk. Oh, they undressed each other messily.

 

Hoseok opened his mouth to say something, anything, maybe talking about I.M's appearance in that show last week or how he wouldn't mind if Beautiful put his tongue in his mouth, but, _of course_ , something happened. Or more accurately, someone happened to enter his bedroom. A bitchy Hyungwon level 93.

 

“THE FUCK YOU DID WITH MY JACKET HOSEOK I SWEAR I'LL KILL YOU FOR REAL THIS TI- Hey.”

 

Hoseok opened his eyes – that he had closed as if it would reduce Hyungwon's screams – to look at his best friend's face. Why did he stop in the middle of his sentence? It wasn't his style. Hyungwon could bitch for hours and usually gladly did so. Then Hoseok realized that he may have shut up because there clearly was a man in his bed. A man Hyungwon didn't know. His best friend slash roommate suddenly smirked, and Hoseok knew it was to no good. He knew him enough to be aware of that. Hyungwon had no decency to avoid an awkward situation for Hoseok, if it meant he could have a little fun. Instead of listening to Hoseok's eyes who screamed at him not to do something stupid, or even better, to leave, Hyungwon licked his plump lips and casually said, leaning against the doorframe:

 

“Oh my, what do we have here? Hello cutie.”

 

Hoseok eyed Beautiful to notice any kind of discomfort his best friend would have brought, but despite his slightly pink cheeks, he seemed at ease. What. The. Fuck. Still, Hoseok took a better hold on his blanket and moved it so it covered Beautiful's shoulder. Heck, he was still pretty naked okay, and Hoseok didn't want to share the view. Hyungwon clearly noticed the move, and when he locked eyes with Hoseok, the latter mouthed him to fuck off amically.

 

“Hello,” Beautiful enthusiastically replied, not aware of the stare battle between the two best friends.

 

Hearing his voice, Hoseok immediately looked back at him, because damn. It was only a word but he was charmed. Also, Beautiful seemed really bright for a post-saturday-night-at-the-club morning. Hoseok liked it very much; a sunny behaviour to match his sunny smile. Eh, he was already too whipped, wasn't he.

 

Then Hoseok thought he had to do something of this situation if he wanted to keep in touch with this handsome guy. One-night stand or not, Hyungwon mockingly eyeing him or not, he had to make the guy stay a little longer, deploy his charms and he wouldn't let go until he had the other's number – and possibly his name, too. Ignoring Hyungwon, Hoseok turned toward Beautiful and asked him:

 

“If you're hungry, we can take a breakfast. Also, if you have an headache, I can give you some painkillers.”

 

There. Thoughtful, kind-hearted, gentle, polite, a good host. And as a bonus, a smile he hoped was breathtaking. It made Beautiful giggle – fucking _giggle_ , Hoseok could die. (Hoseok's words also made Hyungwon let out a little mocking laugh but he didn't care.)

 

“A painkiller and a coffee would be great,” he replied, not awkward at all, and Hoseok was fucking pleased, because he possibly had a chance and that was all he was asking for.

 

Hoseok almost get out of bed, until he remembered he was butt-naked and that his best friend was looking at all his moves. He glared at him, telling him by telepathy to go somewhere else – possibly his own bedroom – and thankfully, Hyungwon did so, not before throwing a wink. Hoseok became a bit anxious and self-conscious seeing that, because Hyungwon was really playful and good-looking, and maybe Beautiful would compare the both of them and realize Hoseok wasn't that good in the end. He hoped he didn't have that asshole personality.

 

Trying to gain confidence again, he got out of bed quickly only to take in the ache of his lower back. He let out a gasp of surprise and pain. It was manageable but he was just not prepared. He looked at the man still in his bed, who had seen everything, and the latter gave him an apologetic smile, but he also wiggled his eyebrows playfully, which made Hoseok fucking blush. He will be the end of him one day.

 

Hoseok quickly searched for a pair of boxers and a T-shirt, putting it on before giving Beautiful underpants too, since he didn't really know where his had disappeared in his room.

 

“Maybe you would like to take a shower before breakfast,” Hoseok reasonned, looking at his feet while the other was wriggling on the bed to put the boxers on.

“Can I?” he replied once the clothes on. “I don't want to –”

“Really it's okay, I would prefer to know you're comfortable, I–” Hoseok stuttered, but then stopped talking because he was just babbling nonsense, looked like a fool and he was surely the one making the other uncomfortable.

“I'll gladly take a shower then, I won't take too long. You want to take yours first?”

“I'll just use my roommate's bathroom while you take mine, we each have our own, so don't bother with it. It is this door,” he added while opening the second door of his room, “and you can use this towel, my shampoo, anything. And here are your clothes!”

 

He had managed to gather them, since they were only messily near the bed – slightly blushing remembering their night. While he was talking, the other guy had get out of bed and nodded at each of his words. He had a little smile on his face and Hoseok tried not to blush because he seemed so soft, so pure, so beautiful in the morning light, only wearing Hoseok's boxers, with the sunny aura he gave off. Hoseok knew he was smitten; but at least, he was doing great while being kind with him, he presumed he let a good enough impression. Maybe Beautiful would like to stay with him a bit more.

 

“I-I'll go shower then, just go to the kitchen once you're done, it's at the end of the corridor,” Hoseok said.

 

The other didn't reply, and the lack of talk from him created a peak of anxiety in the pit of Hoseok's stomach, which wasn't really welcomed but he couldn't help it. Then, Beautiful looked at him and said with his voice an octave lower:

 

“Unless... you want to take your shower _with me_?”

 

The wink that followed didn't let place for misunderstanding, and Hoseok gasped and blushed, too surprised. He wasn't expecting it at all. Did it mean Beautiful wanted more of him? Was it only to tease him? The idea of showering together was really appealing but at the same time, it wasn't saturday night anymore and Hoseok's personality was softer in the morning. He had a wild behaviour at the club or in bed, but right now he was more confused than horny and if a comparison had to be made, he looked like those bunny plushies he liked. Too soft and lost.

 

“I take that as a no, then,” Beautiful suddenly said softly.

 

Hoseok didn't realize he was lost in his thoughts, just looking at the other without a word. He felt bad, because what if he misunderstood his silence? He surely did. He would leave after taking a quick coffee, thinking Hoseok wanted to have nothing to do with him anymore. And because Hoseok was an idiot sometimes – always, would say Hyungwon – he didnt deny the other's words and saw him going into the bathroom, closing the door behind him and locking it too, surely out of habit.

 

Ok. Okay. _Stop talking in your head and fucking use your mouth, Hoseok._ He had to calm down. He had to lead the game again. To show Beautiful he would gladly take every shower in the world with him. Also, he needed to look hot again. Not that he disliked his bare face, but he needed a bit more of confidence back. He messily took his clothes for the day, and hurried out of his bedroom, spotting Hyungwon on one of the bar stool of the kitchen with a smirk and a coffee in his hand. Even if Hyungwon was a tease, he was his best friend, and Hoseok found the need to tell him some things before taking his shower.

 

“First: no dick move, he's mine, I'll try to get his number. Second: … I forgot his name,” he exposed, looking shameful.

“For real?” Hyungwon's eyes widened, surprised.

“Yeah,” Hoseok whined, “I still don't know what to do but I'll manage.”

 

Hyungwon stayed silent a few seconds, until his usual smirk appeared again.

 

“Well, good luck?”

“I see you coming, Hyungwon, but try not to enjoy this too much and spare me, will you?”

 

His best friend hummed, but not saying yes, clearly amused, returning to his coffee, and Hoseok sighed.

 

“I'm using your bathroom by the way,” he said before going into his best friend's room.

 

He didn't wait to jump into the shower. It felt good to clean himself, only noticing now the dry sweat on his body. Also, he noticed they had used a condom and he was glad they didn't fool around even in their drunk state. Even just for this, Hoseok liked his one-night stand because he seemed nice. Hoseok used Hyungwon's bodywash, then stepping out of the shower, he also borrowed a towel, and in front of the mirror, his foundation. He only applied a bit to look natural, and it already felt better. He blushed seeing the few hickeys on his chest, but it was nothing he couldn't hide behind a T-shirt. Once ready – he had tried not to take too long – he stepped out of the room, and that was at that moment that Beautiful also went out of Hoseok's room.

 

The view made Hoseok miss a heartbeat – or maybe a dozen – because the other was trully ethereal. He looked refreshed and glowing, his hair still wet but ruffled in a childish way. He looked more awake, and in his clothes of the previous night, Hoseok understood why he got an eye on him and tried a move. He was fucking sexy, even without make-up on, and instead of feeling jealous Hoseok just thanked the sky for this. His skinny jeans emphasised his interminable legs, his shirt hugged him just in the right places, and Hoseok didn't know what he prefered between his clothed or naked self.

 

When their stares met, Hoseok took a breath to stay alive and that's when he noticed Beautiful smelled like him, since he had used his bodywash. And just the idea of it made him fucking giddy and _weak in the knees_ and happy. Then the other smiled – smirked? It was an habit or what – and Hoseok tried to regain his composure.

 

“Let's prepare coffee.”

 

Hyungwon was still in the kitchen, reading one of his clever looking poetry book. Hoseok knew he was only there so he could tease him, and he was right when he saw him wiggling his eyebrows to him when Beautiful was busy looking at a pic on the fridge before sitting on a stool.

 

“Here are some painkillers,” Hyungwon said just after though, poiting at the medicine he had brought out. Well, maybe Hyungwon was a kind sould in fact; Hoseok softened.

 

Hoseok turned toward the cupboard to take two glasses and fill them with water for Beautiful and him to take the medicine. Once with his back to the two other men in the room, he suddenly heard his best friend's mocking laugh, but for which reason, he still didn't know. His ears were already red of embarrassment.

 

“What, Hyungwon,” he said between his teeth, but he didn't give off a threatening vibe. Hoseok noticed that Beautiful had a playful smile on his lips too, and it kinda made Hoseok clueless and pouting because why was the handsome guy also laughing at him?

“You may want to hide those hickeys of yours, and with the lowcut of your actual tank top...,” he laughed.

 

Hoseok's hands flew on the back of his neck and his blush deepened. He could feel some hickeys under his fingers, and he wasn't aware he had some there in addition of those on his torso. Speaking of which weren't indeed well covered – despite his previous guess – since when he only lifted his arm, it deepened the hole of the extremely loose and low cut of the kind of tops he liked to wear, since he was proud of his body and tended to easily feel too hot.

 

“Stop teasing,” Hoseok mumbled.

“What? It looks good but maybe you don't want to share to the whole planet what you did last night, as fun as it was?”

“Oh my god, just shut up Hyungwon, I'll go change,” Hoseok hurried to say, going back to his room while Hyungwon laughed again.

 

It's not like Hoseok was pissed off and Hyungwon was mean, it was just the way they interacted with each other, and even if Hoseok was slightly embarrassed – even more since they had this conversation in front of Beautiful – he didn't really care that much. He didn't take too long, and luckily found a turtleneck without long sleeves, so he wouldn't feel bothered either, while it still covered everything that needed to be – and the fabric was really skin-tight so at the same time it showed off his toned torso, strong and defined abs.

 

When he returned in the kitchen, Hyungwon had this know-it-all kind of smile, and it annoyed him a little since it seemed his misery wasn't over yet, but didn't comment on it. He noticed Beautiful was silently sipping his glass of water, and it reassured Hoseok that he didn't look uncomfortable or like he could leave the flat running for his dear life. Hoseok coud surely talk more with him, have his number; make an other step so they could know each other better. The only problem was...

 

Hoseok eyed Hyungwon who was sipping a new mug of coffee, clearly knowing he was intruding whatever intimate time Hoseok wanted, and being very proud of it, acting oblivious. Hoseok had to go with it then.

 

“You wanted a coffee, right?” he cheerfully said to Beautiful, who nodded with a smile.

 

Hoseok quickly took his own painkiller, then went to the coffee machine, and began to prepare it, adding water, putting away the pomace, and he was searching for mugs when Hyungwon asked:

 

“Hoseok, you didn't do the presentation. What's the name of our gorgeous guest this morning?”

 

If there was one question Hoseok couldn't reply to, despite the apparent easiness of it, was the one regarding the name of the man who made him feel so good the night before, and that Hoseok really wanted to keep close to him since he looked friendly and close to perfect. Hoseok knew it was horrible to have forgotten his name, he felt quite guilty about it. But it didn't erase the fact that: _Chae Hyungwon was an asshole of a best friend_.

 

Hoseok cursed him plenty of times in his head; of course he should have waited for that kind of move from him, since he had admitted he had forgotten his name. Hoseok promised to make sure to make him pay later.

 

Anyway. He smiled playfully and replied:

 

“You can keep calling him gorgeous, since he's one of the most beautiful person I've ever met.”

 

Honestly, Hoseok wanted to cringe at what he just said, and reflecting on it now, he didn't know if it was a good move, because he seemed cocky and pretentious and it wasn't smooth. Maybe he had offended the other? He should have said nothing. Or told the truth.

 

Hyungwon mimed to puck, but Hoseok missed the stare him and Beautiful exchanged when he was lost in his inner battle. A bit ashamed, trying to regain his composure and still with the idea of running away from his best friend, this fucker, Hoseok suddenly said to the other guy:

 

“I'm in the mood for a coffee outside, what about we go out and I buy you one, with a muffin or whatever you want?”

 

The other seemed surprised, but nodded:

 

“If that's what you want, it's fine with me. I'll just go take my jacket in your room then,” the guy said with a smile.

 

He put his glass in the sink, and quickly went again to Hoseok's bedroom. 

 

“Asshole,” Hoseok sighed and rubbed his forehead.

Hyungwon intensely looked at him. “You really want to keep him,” he stated simply instead, kindly. Hoseok didn't reply, still lost in his thoughts, even if he had heard him.

“Go take his heart, you lover boy and handsome ass,” Hyungwon giggled, and Hoseok punched him on the arm, but couldn't do much more since Beautiful came back with his belongings, ready to go.

“See you!” he said to Hyungwon, who greeted him goodbye too. The two guys then put their shoes on at the entrance, and they quickly went outside of the apartment.

 

Now that they were in a casual and common setting – not naked under a blanket or taking painkiller in the kitchen with a bitchy best friend watching, but dressed and going on a walk to grab coffee – Hoseok tried to relax and tell himself that everything was alright.

 

It wasn't the first time he was trying to make someone like his company and personality, he went on more than a few dates and he knew all the good tricks to look handsome and thoughtful. He was a bit awkward not knowing the name of the other guy though, and he cursed internally to have let it go on too long. He should have asked him right away, or in the kitchen. Luck wasn't on his side since the other didn't introduce himself to his best friend, which would have been a great opportunity as much as not suspicious.

 

And now there he was, on a kind-of date even if the other wasn't aware of it, but Hoseok never let a challenge down. Plus, the other guy was too precious with his sunny smile to give up already.

 

They were outside the building in no time, and now Hoseok had to decide which café to go. Hoseok scanned those in his neighborhood, and quickly chose that the Starbucks was not far and safe enough; everyone liked Starbucks. That's when Hoseok realized it was a pretty clever plan since Beautiful would have to give his name to the cashier so he would write it on his cup. Hoseok would avoid an awkward moment and a -10000 in the other's mind for his overall mark “Would date Hoseok”.

 

“There's a Starbucks near here, is it okay for you?”

“That's perfect!” Beautiful replied, and Hoseok wondered if there was only one moment in a day the guy could look unhappy. He always looked pleased with everything, like an innocent child. It kind of melted Hoseok, an attitude like this one was precious and calming.

 

They walked through the streets, Hoseok leading the way, quickly reaching the Starbucks which really wasn't far. They didn't exchange a lot, Hoseok occupied on looking good; they shared few stares here and there and always smiled at each other, which was good, right? They entered the busy café, getting in line like everyone, casually talking about the new flavours that were out for the summer.

 

When they were at the counter, Hoseok ordered a latte macchiato with some french toasts, and turned toward the other guy to know what he wanted. “The same as you,” he simply replied. The cashier ringed up their order, gave them the total, and before Beautiful could react, Hoseok gave his credit card to pay for the both of them.

 

“Let me get this one,” he explained with the kind of smile he knew people fell for. The cashier was clearly unimpressed seeing Hoseok shamelessly flirting in front of him, and took his card, which was the important thing for him right now. When he gave it back, he took two cups with a pen, and asked “Names?”. Hoseok gave his, and waited for Beautiful to say his too, rather relaxed since he would finally be able to put a name on his handsome face.

 

But the other didn't say a word, and when Hoseok gave him a glance, he noticed he was humming waiting looking at the candies displayed. And that's when Hoseok realized anxiously that he was waiting for Hoseok to say his name to the cashier, as if he should know it.

 

Fuck and chocolate whipped double _fuck_. He was so _dead_. Here went his perfect plan.

 

The cashier cleared his throat, clearly showing Hoseok he didn't have all the time in the world for their order, and damn Hoseok couldn't even have an internal crisis in peace. Well, there was no other solution. He couldn't possibly give “Beautiful” as a name, he didn't feel enough confident to play that kind of game, and maybe it was time to admit that he had fucked up and he needed to know the other's name.

 

“I-I'm sorry, w-what is your name?” he murmured to the other, turning toward him and trying to be as casual and discreet as possible.

 

Of course, his question shocked Beautiful, who frowned, and Hoseok wanted to beat himself for that. He felt terrible and couldn't imagine what the other was thinking. But everything only lasted two seconds until the cashier ostensibly coughed, and the other quickly reacted: “Minhyuk.”

 

Satisfied, the cashier wrote it down, and asked them to wait at the other counter to get their orders. Once not in front of the employee anymore, Minhyuk repeated to Hoseok: “My name is Minhyuk”.

 

And Hoseok didn't know how to react; he didn't think he would actually be confronted to this situation. Minhyuk had a beautiful name, it suited him a lot and he was really relieved to finally know how to properly name him. But at the same time, Hoseok felt guilty, because he couldn't justify himself, it wasn't something you could get away with a simple “sorry”, even more in Hoseok's situation since he wanted to keep in touch with Minhyuk.

 

“I-I got confused, and with last night, I didn't remember... I'm sorry,” Hoseok mumbled, but his words died on his lips, not really finding it helpful, even if Minhyuk had heard him. Hoseok hated himself right now. He had no excuse.

“Well, I wasn't expecting you to forget my name, but I mean, it's not a big deal, right?”

 

Hoseok wanted to reply that it was. He couldn't really judge what Minhyuk thought of it. Disappointed? Angry? Resigned? Or did he not care at all? He felt too ashamed to say something else. They waited for their drinks, and Hoseok thought that perhaps Minhyuk would simply take his cup and food and go out, letting him alone in the Starbucks, it was all he deserved with how rude he's been. But when their names were called and a tray was given to them, Minhyuk took both their stuff and smiled at Hoseok, shoving him so they'd get a table in the café.

 

Ok. So he was not too angry to still want to take his late breakfast with him. Maybe he still wasn't dead and had a chance. He had to find the right words to say, by judging how Minhyuk acted.

 

When they were sitting at one of the only table for two available, Minhyuk quickly added a packet of sugar in his macchiato, and stirred it rather happily, which made Hoseok smile fondly without him realizing it. He still wasn't saying anything, wanting to find strength in his own drink, when Minhyuk suddenly said, eyes looking at his own cup:

 

“Tell me, Hoseok, am I making you feel uneasy?”

“N-no, not at all,” Hoseok replied, stuttering, and that didn't really help his cause. Damn, he didn't want Minhyuk to think that at all, since he was trying to save his ass in front of him and, kinda, you know, wanted to keep in touch and maybe kiss those lips again but not while being drunk.

“You seem a bit agitated since we woke up, even if you're sweet. You weren't like that last night, I mean, it was different, okay, but you're not forced to do all those kind things to me. If you just want me to be gone, just tell me instead of buying me a coffee. I won't get offended, one-night stands usually work like that so...”

“I don't see you as a one-night stand,” Hoseok rushed to say, before really thinking of what he just did. And when it hit him, his eyes widened and he bit his lips, not knowing how the other will react. _Really smooth, good job_ , he thought ironically.

 

Truth to be said, Minhyuk didn't really have any reaction at first, just blankly starring at Hoseok, as if he wanted to decipher something in him, something he didn't understand, and Hoseok realized he perhaps was a bit too all over the place in the way he was acting toward him, to let him puzzled like that.

 

“You... what?” Minhyuk finally said.

“I'm sorry if I gave you a bad impression, with forgetting your name and all, I really didn't want to make you thinking that, quite the contrary actually. Huh... I'm not doing all of this just because I feel obliged to, and I surely don't want to tell you to just go away because the night has passed and that's all. I, hm, I kinda want to know you better?”

“Well, this was unexpected,” he murmured. Hoseok didn't know what to do of the situation, feeling like it wasn't going the way he wanted, too fast. In the middle of the café, surrounded by people, he felt too exposed and uneasy having this kind of conversation, since it regarded what they did together and also what they could become; it was intimate, you know.

“Oh my god okay now I really freaked you out with everything I did since the beginning and that's the moment you think you have enough and you'll go away from the weirdo I am, and I'll totally understand,” Hoseok whined, pulling on his strands, clearly distressed.

“Hey, calm down, it's alright. Let's drink and eat, you'll feel better.”

 

And saying this, he raised his hand to hold Hoseok's that was messing with his hair, and squeezed it gently with a smile, as if everything was normal and Hoseok wasn't freaking out in front of him – or rather, as if he knew Hoseok couldn't help reacting this way and didn't take it against him, chosing to ease and help him. Which, you know, kinda made Hoseok's heart flutter a bit, since he was taken seriously. He was aware he could become a bit too overwhelmed with his thoughts, and he tried hard not to see it as a weakness, but some people around him weren't helping. Minhyuk wasn't part of them, and oh god how relieved he was.

 

Minhyuk was talking about light stuff to occupy Hoseok's mind. Hoseok's plan to go all boyfriend material and irresistible cleary was unsuccessful, but he didn't really care. He still had a bit of dignity since the other didn't see him cry. One step at a time, ok, he didn't have to know right away that despite what he showed to others, Hoseok was a _big softy_.

 

After Hoseok drank few sips of his macchiato and ate one of his french toasts, Minhyuk decided to shift the conversation on them again:

 

“So Hoseok, if you didn't know my name, you could have chosen something else than Starbucks,” he chuckled, not judging at all but a bit amused by the situation.

“Don't remind me that,” Hoseok replied, sighing and a bit done with himself, but he couldn't help to smile because he felt so good with Minhyuk in front of him, looking at ease and... enjoying his presence? “I stressed over it since I woke up. And then I thought you would say your name by yourself in front of the cashier but you didn't.”

“You could have asked me sooner instead of planning all this and seeing it fail,” he chuckled.

“I panicked, and I didn't want you to think I was that dumb...”

“Well, it clearly didn't go your way, right?” Minhyuk winked, and Hoseok blushed. He was all teasing him, but Hoseok had to find something to reply and be in the game again. It was fun flirting.

“I'd be glad if you let me redeem myself, I can make it up to you. I already did good buying you your breakfast, right?”

“You won't win my heart with only a cheap Starbucks macchiatto, pretty boy,” Minhyuk stuck out his tongue in a playful way.

“And what would be a good move then, to gain your attention?”

 

Minhyuk feigned to be thinking, stirring his drink with a pout. The mood was light and Hoseok liked it a lot. It was so fun and nice, and he wanted that kind of interactions between them. He managed to get his confidence back, and it seemed like Minhyuk was quite enjoying his company so far.

 

“Maybe you can give me your number, so you'll be able to buy me more coffees or bring me to more fancy dates. Deal?”

 

Hoseok didn't wait to enthusiastically reply: “Deal!”

 

To be honest he thought he'd have been the one to ask for Minhyuk's number first, but he wasn't regarding on how it went, and was just glad they now had a way to contact each other. Minhyuk was so easy to be around, and he was sure they would continue to click well day after day. They kinda did it the other way around, meeting in a club, taking advantage of their drunk states and of the night, then learning names – in Hoseok's case – and exchanging numbers, but he didn't care.

 

They finished to eat their late breakfast after a long conversation that made them discover a few things about each other and also made them laugh a lot, and decided to part ways there, with the promise of seeing each other soon. Minhyuk's friend had called him to know if he was fine, and Hyungwon kept sending Hoseok annoying messages since he wanted to know how it was going. 

 

When they went out of the Starbucks, Hoseok casually took Minhyuk's hand in his, and it felt so good, he was sure his heart jumped a bit. Minhyuk said he would take the bus to go back home, and Hoseok walked him to the bus stop. Then, they said good bye by simply waving to each other, a rather friendly and shy gesture, but the little stars in their eyes and Hoseok's number saved as 'Handsome softy Hoseok' in Minhyuk's phone telling a complete other story for the evolution of their relation.

 

It wasn't even two minutes after they parted ways that Hoseok's phone vibrating in his pocket.

 

[Beautiful Minhyuk ◕3◕ :]

your ass looks gorgeous from there  ◤ (¬‿¬)◥

 

[Handsome softy Hoseok (✿◠‿◠) :] 

checking my body out i see what u playin minhyuk ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)

 

[Beautiful Minhyuk ◕3◕ :]

just stating facts

ah the bus is here

hope u go back safely (∪ ◡ ∪)

oh btw say hi to hyungwon for me ;)

 

[Handsome softy Hoseok (✿◠‿◠) :] 

are u in fact trying to hit on my best friend and that's the only reason why u asked for my number? （ ；´Д｀）

 

[Beautiful Minhyuk ◕3◕ :]

oooops i'm discovered ∑(゜Д゜;)

he got that beautiful face can't help it u kno

but rlly joke

it's just we worked tgt a few times nd i was surprised to see him at your apartmnt so!!

 

[Handsome softy Hoseok (✿◠‿◠) :] 

WHAT DO U MEAN U KNOW HIM

working together???? like for what???

he's a model u know

wait

does it mean

you're also a model

o h f u c k

 

[Beautiful Minhyuk ◕3◕ :]

fuck indeed, but it's me who topped last night sweetie bunny :*

and yeah i model from time to time

not as well known as hyungwon tho

 

[Handsome softy Hoseok (✿◠‿◠) :] 

wait

and that bastard asked for your name when he clearly knew it since u kno eahc other?

THAT LITTLE BASTARD

my best friend slash satan slash frog is such a pain in the ass

 

[Beautiful Minhyuk ◕3◕ :]

lol don't kill him it would be a loss for fashion

and idk i found it funny he asked since when u went to change we greeted each other??

didn't have the time to tell u btw

not like we r close or anything

but yeah

 

[Handsome softy Hoseok (✿◠‿◠) :] 

still gonna kill him

i made a fool of myself o(╥﹏╥)o

 

[Beautiful Minhyuk ◕3◕ :]

i don't think it'll be the last time tho lol

 

[Handsome softy Hoseok (✿◠‿◠) :] 

let me live minhyuk

i'm clearly stronger than u who knows what i can do to u??

 

[Beautiful Minhyuk ◕3◕ :]

hahahahaha u can't fool me ur just too soft for this world

i saw your bunny plushies collection in your bedroom (─‿‿─)

 

[Handsome softy Hoseok (✿◠‿◠) :] 

whaT E V E R

i'm at my flat rn gonna kill hyungwon brb

 

Hoseok put his phone back in his light jacket, and he barely opened their front door that he was already yelling at his best friend.

 

“HYUNGWOOOOOON!”

 

Said person was lazily slumped on the couch, a fashion magazine on his laps and the faint noise of the television as a background.

 

“Yeah?” he said, clearly uninterested.

“You know the guy I slept with last night?” Hoseok asked, serious, taking a seat next to him, shoving his legs away to have a little space for himself. Hyungwon groaned but let him be.

“Minhyuk? Of course I know him. Such a surprise when I saw him in your bed this morning.”

“You knew his name all along and you said nothing and looked at me panicking and still asked me that stupid question in the kitchen?!”

 

Hyungwon smirked, finally looking at his best friend. Hoseok was upset to say the least, pouting like a little kid. Hyungwon bit his lips, a bit sorry, and he put his arm around Hoseok's shoulder.

 

“Well, okay, I was a dick this morning, but you deserved it a little bit.”

“The fuck?”

“Listen here little boy. You fucked with Minhyuk like rabbits during a huge part of the night, and you know how I value sleep. You weren't that discreet either. Surprising how you don't remember his name while you shouted 'Minhyuk~!' like a billion times. I guess he's really good in bed, I would like to see it.”

“Don't you dare?!” Hoseok rebelled, but he was blushing really hard.

“Also, you destroyed my jacket. I wanted to properly kill you this morning, and I firstly came to your room to do so, but I wasn't expecting your lover of the night to still be there.”

 

Hoseok's expression changed dramatically, now guilty.

 

“I... destroyed your jacket?”

“See, you were so wasted you don't remember anything. I agreed to borrow you my jacket but what do I see when I wake up and go to the living-room? Said jacket soaked in I don't even know _what_ – I'm judging your drink choice Hoseok, really hard – but it's clearly disgusting and it's not putting it in the washing machine that will save it.”

“... That jacket that costs one of my arms?”

“Exactly.”

 

Hyungwon wasn't that much angry at Hoseok anymore, and even if he liked messing up with him – his reactions were priceless – he didn't like to see him sad. He'd be an ass in the following days for the sake of it, Hoseok would find a way to redeem himself, and it'd be all good again.

 

“Forget that jacket now, I got it thanks to a fashion show I did anyway. Now, real business: is there finally something between Minhyuk and you?”

 

Shifting the conversation on Minhyuk was the remedy to Hoseok's guilty ass. He enthusiastically explained everything that had happened once they stepped out of the building. He finished his explanation with a “Oh, and he said my ass looks awesome”, which made Hyungwon laughed hard, and the conversation continued some more, until the two best friends each chose to focus on something to do for their Sunday. Hoseok went back to his bedroom, and couldn't help but want to send Minhyuk a message.

 

[Handsome softy Hoseok (✿◠‿◠) :]

i kinda destroyed a jacket worth my salary and it wasn't even mine (if u remember what happened to it please share)

but hyungwon is still officially the worst best friend ever™

and you are the worst too since you followed his little game back in the kitchen, i'm so so hurt இ_இ

 

[Beautiful Minhyuk ◕3◕ :]

come on hoseok bunny it all ended well i'm not even mad at you :*

i'm sowwwwwyyyyy

(don't remember anythin for hyungwon's jacket tho)

 

[Handsome softy Hoseok (✿◠‿◠) :]

talk to me in three seconds when i won't be mad at u anymore

 

[Beautiful Minhyuk ◕3◕ :]

3

2

1

okay now changing the topic ʕ·ᴥ·ʔ

tell me you listen to I.M.'s songs bc it just came in shuffle on my phone and like

i'd gladly let IM choke me and i'd thank him for it

his songs are bop if u don't know him GO CHECK IT RN

 

[Handsome softy Hoseok (✿◠‿◠) :] 

...

???????????

ARE U KIDDING ME I LIKE HIM SO MUCH

I AM WHAT I AM MAN I THINK HYUNGWON WILL KILL ME IF HE HEARS THIS SONG ONCE MORE

omg ur perfect i love u u know that?

 

[Beautiful Minhyuk ◕3◕ :]

no i didn't but now i know :*

 

[Handsome softy Hoseok (✿◠‿◠) :] 

................ oH FU C K SJDHFSDFLDSKF

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> i live for kaomoji (and changkyun's rap)
> 
> (i may or may not be thinking of a related ff focused on hyungwon. tell me what u think :'))


End file.
